How Far?
by ShaydeSkye
Summary: Vincent Valentine, how far would you go? Vincent goes on a life changing journey to save his friend, and in the end, will he make the right choice? Yuffie/Vincent Yuffentine
1. Chapter 1

_How Far? _

To say I was shocked would be, an understatement.

I mean really, how did this happen?

Right under everyone's noses someone came in and kidnapped her.

Was no one awake?

" How come none of you heard her? Yuffie is smarter than she looks, I'm sure she would have made a noise." I asked. Cloud turned to me, baggy eyes and a stressed look on his face.

" We don't know, that's the problem. We just woke up this morning to find her room a mess and a note." I frowned. The kidnapper left a note? It must be a ransom note. " And before you ask its not a ransom note." Cloud added.

I thought for a moment. A kidnapper takes her, leaves a note, but doesn't want anything?

" What does the note say?" Cloud stared at me for a moment before searching his pockets. He took out a small folded piece of paper and handed it to me.

It looked like printer paper. On the front was two initials, V.V. For a moment, I was stunned but opened it up anyway. Inside was hardly any letter. It just had two lines.

_How far would you go, to save her?_

_Your not so distant friend_

" Is this... is this for me?" I asked puzzled. Cloud nodded.

" No fingerprints, this guy...or girl is good. But whatever they want, I'm sure it involves you and Yuffie." Reeve said from a booth. I almost didn't realize people were in the room. Tifa was sitting at the counter with the children.

Everyone else was gathered here too. What a way to start a party. I had just got here when everyone had finished going through her room for clues.

" Odd, did you check with Wutai?" I felt like a detective, searching for answers for an unsolved case. I might as well have. Tifa, right when I walked in the door approached me like one. Must have something to do with my last mission.

Which I didn't want to think about right now.

" Yes we did. They are searching too, Godo said he hadn't seen her and didn't have anyone sent for her." Reeve answered. I looked around, everyone had a puzzled look on their face.

I hn'ed quietly, this was...odd.

I had expected to come into the Seventh Heaven to attend a party. Not start an investigation for Yuffie.

Glancing around, I suddenly realized that since my initials (Unless the person got the wrong household) were on the paper, I was the one.

The one that had to go save her...

Again.

" Do you have any leads as to where their going with her?"

" Yes, a witness says she say a tall man carrying a girl and another tall girl running off toward Kalm. She also says she has never seen the two people before. But she was definitely sure that the person he was carrying was Yuffie. And she also had a mouth..." Reeve said, chuckling at the end. I smirked, just like Yuffie.

Kind of stupid of anyone not to gag her.

" Alright, I'll be back. Call me if you have any leads." I told Reeve. He nodded before walking out with Shelke to go back to the WRO. Tifa stood up to get the kids ready for school and the others stayed to investigate more.

I walked out the door and started off. It was slightly irritating that no one offered any food before I went but I guess Yuffie was more important.

But not by much.

Snorting at the idea of Yuffie beating me up for that comment settled my uneasiness. I'm sure it didn't show, but I was worried. She was strong, probably even stronger than me. What took her down, and without her being able to say anything?

My walk to Kalm was pleasant. Until I stopped next to a tree right before I entered Kalm. It wasn't hard to miss. It was a journal page, with a shurikan holding it up. I walked over to it and took off the shurikan and grabbed the paper.

_Date: October 31_

_Two days ago, I went on a mission with Vince. I was kicking ass before Vincent told me to look out. I mean really, I was doing fine. Then he had to go and say "Yuffie, look out!" _

_What the hell is wrong with him? I would have ended up in a ditch with a head ache if he wouldn't have said that. Because everyone (not Vincent apparently) knows that you don't say that or the other person gets hurt. Which I did. Badly._

_I turned around, and guess what? Yep, some idiot thug jabbed me with what he calls a dagger and I call a butter knife. Ok it was a dagger, but it doesn't matter, it still hurt. _

_And he didn't just stop at one jab. No, he did it repeatedly. Until Vincent got rid of him. Which I still haven't thanked him for. I would be dead if that blood sucker wasn't here._

_Anyway, Vince helped me back to Seventh Heaven, where I very much regret (And still haven't apologized for) throwing up on his shoes. Or armor, whatever those things are. He didn't even stop to take them off as he helped me heal up._

_What a good guy, whatever Hojo and Lucrecia did to him he doesn't deserve. And I may just be a distant friend to him, but..._

_Vincent Valentine, your my hero._

_Yuffie_

I stared at the page. This was possibly the most nicest thing she has ever said (even if it on paper) to me. The nicest thing anyone has said to me.

" Yuffie, I think of you more than a distant friend." I said starting toward Kalm. It was true, being paired up with her all the time I had grown to find her babbling comfortable. Not annoying like Cid would say. Even though some of the stuff that comes out of her mouth isn't worth listening to. And I'm talking about the cursing or when she talks about sex jokes.

Its not a pretty sight.

* * *

Entering Kalm, I walked around for anything really. I asked around and everyone shook their heads. Except one person. She had dark hair and pale skin. I approached her and she nearly jumped in the air at the sight of me. She had dark goggles on, probably to shield her eyes from the sun.

She was tall, not as tall as me but close enough. Her attire consisted of a black tank top, tight white pants that had dust on them and a pair of common shoes.

" What?" She asked me irritably before I had a chance to say anything. I scowled, she looked about seventeen or sixteen from the looks of it. She held my eyes in place as she stared at me from within the goggles.

" I am looking for my friend, Yuffie Kisaragi. Have you seen her?" The girl thought for a moment before sighing.

" Saw her and two kids heading for Junon." She said quickly before turning back to her car. I didn't thank her, since she seemed busy and in a fowl mood.

I took off to Junon then, my thoughts on Yuffie's whereabouts and the girl. She seemed so familiar yet not familiar at all.

After walking until sundown I stopped. Not actually tired I sat in a clearing to rest and sleep. But found myself not being able to sleep. And of course I knew why. It had haunted me October.

I know it wasn't my fault and she was only exaggerating but seeing her bleeding made me think of how I couldn't save Lucrecia. And when I saw her bleeding... I felt powerless.

Sighing, I closed my eyes and let my head rest against the ground.

Sleep comes quickly.

But so does nightmares.

First chapter of my newest fanfiction. I plan on finishing this one because I know whats going to happen. The other fanfiction is still on hold since its hard to write.(Next Chapter will be much longer)

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

_He is tired. More tired than he ever had been._

_Bodies were everywhere, how someone could recruit so many followers to sacrifice their lives for them was unknown to Vincent. _

_He's on his knees now, Yuffie's blood creating a pool around her and the other bodies._

_Vincent's whispering to her, telling her it would be Ok._

_He doesn't know how to comfort someone. _

_She had never bled so much before, and in a few moments she would start panicking._

_So Vincent helps her up. Then lifts her into his arms, as he did when Nero sucked her into his darkness._

_He runs faster than he ever could._

_And when he gets to the Seventh Heaven, Yuffie is sick, from loss of blood. She throws up, everywhere._

_Vincent watched as she doubled over his arms and threw up, he winced as he felt it hit his shoes._

_But decided to ignore it and Tifa's angry calls to take off his shoes._

_

* * *

_

My nightmare ended abruptly when a ring called out.

I controlled my breathing and grabbed my phone. Cloud's name is flickering on the screen.

Opening it, I wait for someone to answer.

" Vincent?" Cloud's voice says after a few seconds.

" Any news?" I ask without saying hello. He doesn't care.

" We haven't found anything, but I just wanted to check just in case you found something." He says to me. I grunted before sitting up.

" I found a journal page from her diary. It was held by a shurikan in a tree. But the weapon is not hers. She marks her shurikans with her initials. But this one has the initials, K.V." I tell him. He is silent for a moment. Probably thinking.

" I'll have Reeve look for anyone with those initials in Wutai. Where are you?" Cloud asks. So many questions. Too many, I would just like to continue my journey.

" I'm on my way to Junon, I should be about a few miles out." I reply. Cloud grunts in reply.

He is still quiet. Things change people, sometimes forever. He still isn't better, maybe by a bit.

He doesn't visit the church anymore. Occasionally he and Tifa go deliver flowers with Marlene. But that is it.

"Ok, be careful Vincent." Cloud says before hanging up.

I snap the phone shut. And deposit it into my pocket.

Then I get up groggily.

And continue my journey to find our missing friend.

_Why do you even bother with me? _

_Tell me to go away._

_Tell me to leave._

I remembered Yuffie's words when Cid and her father had upset her a lot. And although Cid loved her like his daughter, she had a tendency to get on his nerves. Maybe it was to make up for the attention she hardly ever got from her father?

She had approached me. And I looked for an escape.

But instead of babbling my ear off, she cried. And that night, I learned that her mother had died from a sickness.

Her name was Kasumi and died from a disease.

Yuffie had hardly ever gotten attention from her father, and when she did it was usually a scolding. And when she'd told me that, it reminded me of my own child hood.

My mother had died when I was young too.

We were the same, in a sense.

Yuffie's father had work to do, so did mine.

And both our mothers died from an illness.

* * *

I arrived at Junon. While the sun was shining, which meant I had lost track of time while sleeping.

I'd have to make up for lost time by searching quickly.

I was nearly running as I wandered the streets. Scanning for Yuffie and asking people if they'd seen her.

And by the afternoon, I was sitting at a table watching people on the beach. No one had seen them. And I was very sure that they would have beat me here. Since they should have been at least a day ahead of me. But I was also sure that they hadn't left so soon.

My eyes traveled around. No one saw them, it was like they didn't even come to Junon.

"Vincent Valentine?" Someone said. I glanced behind me. A portly old man with a cane stood behind him. I could see a hint of Wutain in him.

He leaned on the wooden cane and stared at me with tired eyes. I looked at him up and down.

" What?"

" I was told to give you this." He said before shoving a piece of paper in my face. I snatched it from his shaking hands and glared at him.

" Yuffie Kisaragi is missing. Why didn't you call the police?" The old man gave a hearty laugh. I scowled.

" Because, they told me their story, and it was worth hearing. You might want to look a little closer." He said before waddling away. My scowl faded as he lost himself in the crowds. Who had told him their story?

My hand still gripped the paper he'd gave me.

I opened it, to reveal another Journal page.

_November 5th _

_Still recovering. I'm tired from the lack of movement, since no one is letting me do much until I fully heal. I walk around, which is the only exercise I've been getting._

_Nothing really going on either, same old same old._

_Vincent is distant lately. And I'm a little worried, Shelke said he'd been having nightmares._

_I'd try to talk to him, but he seems to be avoiding me, in particular. Which is very annoying. Especially since he's one of my close friends. The one time I caught him in a way to talk to him, I looked into his eyes._

_There was sadness. Grief, anger, relief, and a very pained expression. He looked like everything that he did bad was all catching up to him at one moment. All the bad memories, sadness, anger, and mournful things haunted him in that moment._

_Which made me slip. And I decided to walk away and let him be. _

_Oh, Vincent. Even heroes need help, so if you ever need a hug or someone to lean on, just know,_

_I'm here._

_Yuffie._

I swear I read the journal page a million times. Until the day I died I would remember it. Yuffie was childish, immature, funny, and had no attention span whatsoever.

Yet she knew everything.

I felt vulnerable. Tifa was supposed to be the one that caught everything, her, Marlene, and Nanaki. All three of them caught on to everything. And realized something was going on before anyone.

But so did Yuffie.

I folded the paper back up, and slid it into my pocket with the other notes.

And with that I took off again. Instead of asking about the two mysterious children and Yuffie, I asked for the old man. He must know where they went.

I had found him. An old lady who worked at a bakery knew him. Of course she was rude and refused to give me any information but she finally cracked when I told her that my "Fiance" was kidnapped.

And then she gladly gave me the information to his house. (I swear she was crazy.)

His house was old, and had a chair on the deck. Which is where he was, looking out at the sunset.

I approached him, and he held up a hand.

" Shouldn't you be finding your friends?" He asked.

" Only one of them is my friend, and I don't know where they went. That's why I'm here." I told him. He mumbled something under his breath.

" I'm sure they would love to visit Costa Del Sol." He finally said. I nodded to him and began leaving. "Remember Gunslinger, that they might not be as evil as you and your friends make out to be." He warned. I glanced back and then started toward my next destination.

I took a boat from Junon. The whole time I was on it, I was thinking of what the old man said.

That wouldn't make since anyway. They kidnapped her, they were enemies. I don't care what the reasons for doing it for. They threatened Avalanche, and they were going to get frost bite.

As corny as it sounded, it was the truth. No one tried threatening or hurting Avalanche. It was like a new law, that didn't exist.

My thoughts were interrupted by ringing. Instead of Cloud though, it was Reeve.

He must have information on the shurikan.

" Reeve?" I asked.

" Vincent, we have good news and bad news. Good news is that Tifa and Cloud apprehended someone that was involved with kidnapping Yuffie. Bad news, no one came up in Wutai with those initials that would have something against her." Reeve said sighing.

" Get information out of them. I'm at Costa Del Sol right now. Send me the info when you have it." I said before hanging up.

* * *

Reeve sighed at his desk.

Shelke had worked hard at finding someone who would have a do with the kidnapping. But she didn't find anyone. The only thing she found was a picture. On the picture was a car, that was speeding through Costa Del Sol.

A boy, no more than sixteen. In the passenger seat, a girl with dark goggles on. And in the back,

Yuffie.

When Reeve first saw this photo, he'd almost thought it was a joke. But then he saw the looks on the kidnappers faces, and the calm look on Yuffie's. Something wasn't right.

And the people who took her, something about them put Reeve off. He couldn't, for some reason, punish these kids. They looked familiar.

Very, Familiar.

Vincent hadn't let Reeve finish. But he'd just tell him later, for right now he had to interrogate the boy, and look up information on a certain illegal project.

This was getting very weird.

Vincent wasn't seeing the situation with his eyes, or he would have noticed earlier. When Reeve looked at all their faces, he knew exactly who they were.

Reeve knew only one thing, Vincent was going to be pissed.

I wandered around Costa Del Sol. Exactly as I did in Junon, no luck.

So I had to wait in a hotel.

And wait until Reeve got information out of the kid.

* * *

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Took awhile but I got this chapter up. It takes me awhile to post because I do write my own original stories also.

* * *

"You know, this would be a lot easier if you'd just hurry up." Snarled a voice. Venom dripping from the tips.

A grin played on _her_ lips and she sat on the ground. She knew this would infuriate her captor, who turned around and stomped to her.

" Hey back off, you have no authority over me little girl. And besides I'm agreeing to help you so shove off." She told her.

The girl blew air out her nose.

" Yuffie Kisaragi, I cannot even imagine what anyone would see in you."

" Nice to know."

" Your dirty, annoying, and disgusting. If only hell would swallow you up."

" I'm so dirty, annoying, and disgusting that hell won't take me."

"...SHUT UP!" The girl said after being very agitated.

" No, YOU shut up. And tell me your name." Yuffie said satisfied. She had irritated both of the captors.

Both of whom, had a wicked temper.

It was fun actually, Yuffie had gotten a kick out of annoying the boy. His face would turn red when you knew he was really mad.

" None of your business."

" Not right now." Yuffie corrected her. The girl groaned and fell back onto the ground. This was harder than it looked. But they had to save,

_him_.

* * *

I sat in the hotel room.

It was dirty but I didn't want to get a nice looking hotel. Because I was very sure that I wouldn't be staying there for long.

Reeve said he'd call back if he had news.

But that was a week ago.

What a liar.

I sighed loudly. I had called Reeve a few times but he said that they didn't have any information. But he wanted to ask a very personal question. But I don't like PERSONAL questions. Because they are just that, personal.

So I declined and he only said OK.

Again, as I had almost everyday, I went out and sat on the deck of the Hotel.

And watched yet again, for any sign of Yuffie.

I sat out there for quite a while when I saw a small woman.

She had black hair and sun kissed skin.

That must be the captor, because she was wearing goggles.

"Got you." I said.

* * *

Reeve sat in front of the boy.

His face showed no emotion, he just stared right back at Reeve.

This boy was good.

His parents would be proud, he gave off nothing.

" Great poker face kid." He told him. The boy continued that way. Reeve sighed and leaned back in his chair.

He'd have to do something drastic.

He asked politely and even the others came in to ask questions.

" Look I need to know where your sister took Yuffie. And if you don't tell us, we'll hurt her when we find her." The boys face twitched when he said that. But it went back to being blank.

Reeve, found his weak spot.

" You won't find her, if she doesn't want to be found, she won't be." The boy finally said.

Reeve gave a chuckle.

" What do you want with Yuffie?"

" She's going to help us save our little brother." The boy told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Reeve's eyebrows shot up.

" Jenova?"

" Ya right, no my sister is the one that is MAKO enhanced. Not me or my brother. We could care less for Jenova." Reeve realized that the boy was only telling information that wouldn't help them with their investigation.

" What's your name, your sisters name, and your brothers. We can help him." The boy's expression changed to anger.

" None of you can! Only Vincent Valentine and Yuffie Kisaragi!" He glared now, and Reeve was puzzled.

He looked at the glass where Shelke would be standing.

" I have an idea, what if we tell Vincent Valentine to come and get you. And he'll take you to Yuffie and they'll help you." Reeve offered. The boy declined.

" No he has to do it like in the story our parents told us. If he doesn't understand nothing will go right and our brother will be gone." He said.

Reeve raised his eyebrows, gone?

They sat there for awhile.

Reeve was puzzled and he had a feeling that the boy wasn't going to offer much information.

" Then what does Vincent Valentine have to do? And what do we have to do to help."

" You will wait."

" Wait for what?"

" Wait for Vincent Valentine to catch up with my sister and Yuffie Kisaragi." That was the last thing the boy said.

Before they took him away to eat and sleep in a cell.

Reeve sat at his desk, he had a good feeling he knew what was going on.

* * *

I, Vincent Valentine, have never been sexually touched in public...

That is until this young girl touched me.

And I jerked back in surprise as she grabbed my butt.

I didn't say anything to her but i did walk back to my hotel room in a daze.

THAT was most definitely not the captor. I know the captors face, it was pretty and innocent and evil looking at the same time.

That face was just...I didn't even want to remember it.

And not until I was in the hotel did I realize that she was attaching a journal page to my ass.

Which gave me chills.

I had a back, why not put it there...

Pushing my thoughts away I opened the journal page.

_November 11th _

_Vincent left, I was pretty mad about that. But Shelke told me he was just getting some air. _

_I called his phone but it went to voice mail._

_So he either forgot to charge it or forgot how to charge it._

_Oh well, he's probably going back home. Or going to see Nanaki._

_I just hope when he gets back that he doesn't have that look of sadness in his eyes. Yes Vincent, I saw that. Nothing escapes me. Except that one guy...that escaped from me._

_Vince, you gotta understand that you do have friends here. And we'll always be here for you. Especially me, so if you need a hug I'll give you one. _

_But you gotta come back, don't keep those feelings all inside. Its bad for your health and causes break outs. _

_And I'm sure you don't want that._

_Yuffie Kisaragi_

_P.S. Vincent, don't worry about hurting me I was just joking. I'm actually glad you said something because I got you to hold me._

I rolled my eyes.

Yuffie had a sense of humor in this one. But I could tell there was another message in it.

She wanted me to talk to her.

I put the journal pages with the other ones and got my phone out.

Reeve had left a message earlier but I was sleeping and hadn't bothered to check it while I was being ass grabbed.

I dialed his number and put the phone to my ear.

" Vincent, good news and bad news. We kind of figured out why they took Yuffie." He said in a tired voice.

" Reeve don't run yourself ragged with this."

A light chuckle came from the man.

" Just trying to save my friend, Vincent. But I found that they want you and Yuffie to save their little brother. But he says that you have to do it like the story."

"What story?" I asked confused.

" I don't know. I've looked up stories from everywhere but I don't see any that would have two teenagers kidnapping a young girl and then having an immortal man chase after them. I'm going to talk to him again but that'll be when he isn't sleeping." Reeve said with a sigh.

" How about you just wake him up?" I asked. Reeve gave a hearty laugh.

" That's because I would like him to know he is safe. And that we will help him in anyway we can."

" I bet he's thinking that right now, did you put him in a cell?" I asked sarcastically.

" Funny Vincent, funny. But he has tried escaping every time we put him in a regular room. We've had to have Cloud, Barret, Tifa, and Cid watch him at all times. Because he is good and took out my best soldiers." Reeve said surprisingly.

I was silent.

" Where did he hear the story?"

" His parents told him."

" Find his parents." I asked him before hanging up on him yet again.

* * *

Reeve sighed.

It was ten at night and he was tired. He spent most of the week staying up and researching a project. He was tired and hadn't found much of anything.

The project had been abandoned after a bad accident years ago. And it had been very top secret so no one really knew about it.

There was rumors but nothing more.

The only thing he found was a file.

But all it had was dates, locations, and progress.

The progress didn't make it past 51%

They were halfway done before something bad happened.

" So, that's what your up to." Reeve said to no one.

He stood from his desk and went downstairs.

Then walked to the cell with the boy. Who was now awake.

He was meditating, in a way he saw Yuffie doing sometimes.

" Here, it must go with the story, or you wouldn't be here." Reeve said giving him the folder. The boy opened his eyes just in time to catch the folder.

A smile played on his lips.


End file.
